Prakanda
After the cataclysmic collapse of a mighty Arcane Empire which held the many forces of Prakanda in check the continent has now erupted into war. History The great city of Xesokos used to be the seat of the Arcane Empire. This civilization, ruled by a Wizarding circle, used to keep the peace between the different factions that inhabit the land, but after the very ground around the city was magically pulled out, the empire crumbled, many of its towns and people destroyed in the aftermath. This caused the land to fall into bloody conflict and open war. Recent Events The Dragonborn of Kimbathul and the Hobgoblins of the Broken Crags have just conducted a major battle in the Broken Crags, leaving the Dragonborn army in shambles. See the The Battle of Smooth Stones Major Factions: Highforge Dwarfs The Witch Hunters of Felbreak Hold: This order of Witch Hunters has devoted themselves to purging Prakanda, and indeed all of Etape, of the blight of the manipulative Fey, the nefarious Devils and Demons, and the pestilent Undead. Hayden Daggerpoint and Aether stand out as two elites of this organization. Dragonborn of Kimbathul A proud people turned from farmers to warriors after the cataclysm. They have been in an almost constant struggle for there fertile homeland against the Tribal Warriors of Kikradan ever since. Tribal Warriors of Kikradan A band of warriors set on conquering the land with their armies. Clan Ixtoriastraza A group of white dragonborn who reside in the frigid northern peninsula of Prakanda in the mage city, Ixtol. Clan Ixtoriastraza are extremely skilled in the arcane arts and are staunch followers of the deity, Malificius, and his strict magical laws. Significant Locations Cities Acharis - World's City; Prakãnda's economical capital ruled by the Coin Council. Ajara - Abandoned fortress on island to north. Callum'Dor - Dwarven port with close relations with other dwarves in Southeast. Coelifex - The name is Latin for heaven maker. Mage city on the lake's edge. Dwemer Lock - A city of Sea Dwarves living in underground caves that let out into the sea. Located in the Southeast. These Dwarves and Gnome have been making many incredible discoveries in the realm of engineering. One such of these, the underwater steelhold ship, was recently seen in the port city of Bhadrag. Dulven - A rural country town rich in natural resources and fertile soils populated primarily of Hill Dwarves along with a variety of others. Felbreak Hold - An outpost on the southern border of the Prakandian marshlands known as the Mags. An order of Witch Hunter use these ancient temple ruins as its primary headquarters. Highforge - Major dwarven city above and below mountain. Also see the Highforge Dwarfs page. Hirata - City of Raptorian bird folk in Sky Spear Mountains that clash with Highforge. Ikora - Southern city at the trail's fork. Ilveticas - Elven city in Southern West forest. Ixtol - Located in the northern most peninsula of Prakanda. The city is nestled just on the edge of this harsh, frigid terrain surrounding the great Tower of Ixtol for which the city is named after. It is home to mostly a clan of white dragonborn, Clan Ixtoriastraza, who are known for their great affinity in the arcane arts and an equal revulsion for all those who don’t adhere to their strict magical laws. Jhila - City on the lake. Kenti - A Dwarven mining town, Kenti serves as one of the main suppliers of precious metals to the region. They have an unusual way of settling any interpersonal conflicts that may arise: trial by single combat. The winner wins the dispute. Additionally the town attracts adventurers from across the continent, eager to explore the long lost and fallen Dwarven fortresses which dot the mountainside. Lastly, a very strange innovation has come about here. The Dwarves, inspired by Hayden Daggerpoint of the Witch Hunters, have begun using oozes, placed in secure pits, as a way to dispose of their refuse. Kikradan - A Hobgoblin fortress city located in the northwestern part of the Broken Crags. Kimbathul - Dragonborn fort in the Southeast of Broken Crags Lamacore - A Northern city at war with Paracore across the bay in the North. Lek'gruum - City in the Northern West forest. The Lost City of Xesokos - Ruins of the capital of a lost wizard empire. Ludifex - This bustling port city is located on Prakanda's mountainous eastern shores. A hive of skum and villany, it is used as launch point for ships to the Southeast. Nitharadril - Elven city in North forest. Paracore - A Northern city at war with Lamacore across the bay in the North. Prolk - City on the west bank. Strunma - Gnomish stronghold in eastern hills. Twelve Toes - A Halfling village which came under attack by a mysterious blight which killed its citizens in the depths of the night. A party of adventurers called The Compass, aided the town and uncovered the source of the deaths. Ulf - A monastery with a dark history Undervale - A once bustling trade city aligned with the Arcane Empire reduced to a modest fishing village on the edge of Unameth Lake. Geographic Locations The Broken Crags - Hills Southwest of the lake. Home to warring hobgoblins and dragonborn. Dranus - Active volcano in Northeast mountains near lake. Grey Spires - Rocky area blocking bay in east. Unameth Lake - Commonly known as Lake Cauldara after the capital city that vanished in a terrible calamity. It left a crater in it's wake that has since then been filled by the rushing river waters of nearby mountain springs and curiously arcane-infused. Always warm and the waters possess acidic properties making it hazardous to consume, however, the fish seem to have mysteriously adapted. Longtooth Craigs - Smallest of the three mountain ranges, located in the Southwest of the continent. The Mags - Marsh in the East. Sky Spear Mountains - Southeast Mountains. The Wide Sweep - Plains in the Northwest. A major agricultural source for Prakanda. There are some roaming tribes of centaurs. The Unnamed Fortresses - Fallen ruins left behind and overtaken by monsters and beasts. Prujill Highway: The main thoroughfare of Southern Prakanda named after the first Merchant Lord of Acharis. Originating in Acharis it reaches as far east as Highforge. Ikora is a critical point and has profited greatly. Plot Hooks Statue Pointing Out to Sea A lone statue of a female human is found on one of the outer small islands at the Grey Spires. She is pointing out to sea, in the direction where the water is known to get very deep. Hobgoblin Wearing Dwarven Armor A Hobgoblin is found badly wounded on the side of the road, he is unconscious, but stable. Strangely enough, he is wearing Dwarven armor. You've Killed Our Guardian Intentional or not, a settlement is angered that you've killed their patron. If you don't find them a new one, then the gold that was once given as tribute will become a bounty on the heads of your group. Renegade Commander Following the defeat at the Broken Crags, a surviving Dragon Born Commander named Phithibra fled Kimbathul with a clutch of eggs and loyal soldiers. Rumor is she went to established a remote outpost at Dranus to breed super soldiers with the help of a powerful Devil.